Worth It
by xxhiphuggersxx
Summary: No one can promise that you won't feel embarrassed about things, but the real promise is whether or not in the end it's worth the occasional embarrassment to love that person who makes you happy. Is Harry worth it?
1. Chapter 1

I've been working on "I Spy the Apocalypse" and "Days Go By" and then I saw the episode where Ruth and Harry go on a date and then Ruth breaks his heart and gahh I can't stand that. It is just the saddest thing how someone can say one thing and ruin what could have been a wonderful relationship and I just felt the need to fix all of that! Reviews would indeed be lovely by the way. I hope you like it! Disclaimer: I own none of the characters and all that jazz.

Ruth walks into Harry's office and Adam smirks at Ruth. Ruth looks at him and puts her head down and continues into the office.

"The Americans want to talk to you about the bomb." Ruth says. Harry rolls his eyes.

"They're not getting it back."

Ruth nods and tells Harry an American is on a secure line, but Harry stops her before she leaves.

"Ruth," Harry says and Ruth turns around. She feels the knot in her stomach tighten. "Have you thought anymore about…"

"I can't."

"Can't what?" Harry asked puzzled.

"Have dinner again," she answers. Ruth sees the hurt look on his face and it almost makes her cry. "People know. They're laughing about it."

Harry raises his eyebrows. He wasn't expecting that.

"Laughing? Well… why would they laugh?" He asks and moves towards her. He leans back against his desk and waits.

"I don't know, but it undermines you and that's not acceptable."

Harry gets a look on his face and Ruth feels like she is going to vomit.

"I sit in meetings listening to briefings that would chill the blood of any ordinary citizen. So while of course deeply hurtful, somebody laughing at me is not going to give me sleepless nights."

Ruth looks at the floor and takes a deep breath.

"I can't, Harry. I can't be talked about like that. I just… I can't stand it. I'm sorry."

Harry watches as she heads for the door.

"Ruth, please wait," Harry says in a pleading voice. He looks in the corner of his eye and sees the blinds are closed. Ruth stops, but doesn't turn around. "Can we at least talk about this for a moment?"

Ruth slowly turns around and looks Harry in the eyes. She sees that she's hurt him. Harry stands and moves behind Ruth and shuts the door. He doesn't move back much, he stays close to her. They look each other in the eyes for a moment before Ruth speaks up.

"Who said something to you?" Harry asks. Ruth gulps and looks away.

"It doesn't matter who said…"

"Yes, it does now please," he says and looks her in the eyes again. "Tell me."

Ruth takes a deep breath before answering, "Malcolm, but I don't think he meant harm. I just… I can't Harry."

She turned to walk out, but Harry grabbed her hand to stop her. She froze at the contact. She turned around again, but Harry still didn't let go of her hand.

"Who laughed?"

Ruth looked away and bit her lip.

"Adam and Jo…"

Harry took a deep breath. He was angry.

"Have you eaten yet?"

Ruth's eyes snapped back at his.

"Harry… I…."

"Answer my question, please."

"No. I haven't."

"I know a small pub with great food," Harry states. Ruth looks as if she is about to protest but Harry continues talking. "I want to talk about this Ruth, but in a private place," Ruth looked at him and eventually nodded in agreement. Harry gave a small smile. "Meet me by my car in ten."

Ruth left his office and headed to her desk. Adam and Jo looked at her. Jo frowned. Ruth looked like she was about to cry.

"Going home Ruth?" Adam asked. Ruth looked over at him and nodded. Harry then came out of his office. He looked at Adam with the coldest glare he had in him. Adam frowned and watched Harry leave.

"Do you want to come out for drinks with us, Ruth?" Jo asked as she turned her lamp off. Ruth shook her head.

"No, no thank you. I'm going home. Good night."

Adam and Jo watched her leave.

"Did she seem upset?" Jo asked. Adam nodded.

"What was with the cold glare Harry gave me?"

Malcolm came out with his jacket on and ready to go when he heard Adam and Jo.

"Who gave you a cold glare?" he asked Adam.

"Harry."

Malcolm frowned.

"Maybe he was just in a bad mood." Jo suggested and walked over to Adam's desk. Adam shrugged and then smiled.

"Maybe Ruth will put him in a good mood tonight."

He and Jo chuckled while Malcolm remained silent.

"Why are you laughing at that?" Malcolm asked. Jo smiled and looked at him.

"Oh come on Malcolm! We were just teasing."

"Yeah, we've got no problem with Ruth and Harry."

Malcolm studied them and soon Adam and Jo frowned. Malcolm sighed, "Ruth has seen you guys 'teasing' and it's made her upset. She most likely told Harry and broke it off because she doesn't like being talked about."

Jo eyes widened.

"Wait… you know this for a fact?" she asked. Malcolm nodded. He had overheard Ruth break it off with Harry when he walked past his office. What he didn't hear was Ruth agree to go to dinner with Harry again to talk. "Oh my gosh… oh I feel so bad!"

"You should." Malcolm said coolly and then exited the Grid through the Pods leaving Jo and Adam speechless.

Harry was leant against his car waiting for Ruth. He really hoped she would show. Mike, his driver, then rolled down the window.

"Who are you waiting for, sir?"

"Ruth," Harry answered. Mike smiled and Harry caught the smile in the rear view mirror. "I trust you haven't said anything to anybody about us going to dinner. As my driver I should be able to have complete confidentiality, right?"

The smile on Mike's face faded. He gulped and answered, "Yes sir."

"Good," Harry said firmly. He looked up and saw Ruth coming. He gave a small smile as she approached him. "You came."

She nodded. "I said I would."

Harry moved aside and opened the door for her. Ruth got in and he shut it behind him before going over to the other side and getting in.

"To the address I gave you Mike." Harry ordered and buckled his seatbelt. Mike nodded and headed towards the pub. The car ride was quiet. Ruth's eyes were glued to the window. Harry every now and then glanced over at her. She looked nervous, upset, a whole bunch of emotions. He could send Adam to Africa right now and Jo to… somewhere not pleasant. They had no right to put their noses into his relationship with Ruth. He never completely realized how much he loved Ruth until the day Juliet mentioned how much Ruth loved him. They worked so well together and as Harry thinks back, he remembers certain things that Ruth has done or said that makes him smile. Not a smile of approval from your boss, but a smile filled with love.

Ruth was thinking along similar lines to Harry. As she looks out the window she thinks about today's events and last night. She loved having dinner with Harry and how they could talk about anything. Even things that weren't related to work like his Grand Tour idea. She remembers her heart skipping a beat as he described the qualities of a person he'd like to bring. The way he looked at her after describing them confirmed the thought in her head that he was thinking about her. She hated telling Harry she couldn't go out with him again because the truth was she desperately wanted to. However, when Malcolm told her everything and then the smirks from Adam and Jo happened she felt slightly embarrassed. Who knew what was going through their minds and Ruth hated it. She couldn't stand being talked about, especially about relationships.

Mike turned down a quiet street and pulled up to the pub.

"Here you are sir," Mike stated. Harry nodded and got out. He went around and opened Ruth's door. Ruth stepped out and Harry shut the door. "What time shall I come back sir?"

Harry looked at his wristwatch. It was around eight.

"We can catch a taxi home, thank you Mike."

Mike nodded and drove off, leaving Ruth and Harry in front of the pub. Harry took Ruth's hand and led her into the pub. He smiled at the host.

"Table for two please," Harry asked. He then leant in to say softly. "A table in the back please."

The host nodded and led them towards the back. They were seated a nice small table by the fireplace. Not many people were in the pub, but the people who were there weren't sitting near them. Harry pulled out Ruth's chair and she sat down. He took his seat and the host handed them the menus.

"Your waiter will be here in a moment."

Harry thanked the host and she left. Ruth immediately opened her menu. Harry looked at her lovingly and the slowly opened his menu. The waiter came over and took their orders. Ruth ordered a roast turkey club and Harry ordered ordered the same thing, only without avocado.

"And what would you like to drink?" the waiter asked. Harry answered quickly before Ruth spoke up.

"A bottle of your finest red."

The waiter copied it down and headed towards the kitchen. Ruth looked at him, but Harry ignored the why-did-you-order-wine glare. They stayed quiet for a few minutes before Harry spoke up.

"Why does it matter to you what others say?"

Ruth looked down at her napkin. Harry saw the red creeping up her cheeks.

"I… it's just always bothered me. Just the thought of people laughing… well that would give me sleepless nights."

Harry saw the sadness in her eyes. He could see she didn't want to end things.

"I'd never let anybody hurt you Ruth."

Ruth looked up at him.

"It's not just hurt Harry, it's people thinking I'm shagging the boss to climb the ladder or that you treat me differently because of a relationship or…"

She trailed. She looked down at her napkin again. Harry was about to speak when the waiter brought over the wine. Harry thanked him and poured a glass for him and Ruth.

"You can't possibly think that Adam, Jo, Zaf, and Malcolm would think that?"

Ruth put a hand to her face and continued to keep her focus on the napkin.

"No, it's people like… like Ros who would get it in people's minds that… that the situation I just presented is true."

Harry took a sip of his wine and thought of a way to reply.

"What lies behind us and what lies before us are tiny matters compared to what lies within us."

Ruth looked up at him and met his eyes.

"Ralph Waldo Emerson?"

Harry nodded. Ruth gave a small smile. Harry sat up more and put his elbows on the table to lean towards her.

"I'm going to forward and honest with you, Ruth. I've been falling for you since the day you came into the briefing room and dropped files all over the floor and I made that awful joke. I fall further every time I look in your eyes and when you stare back I know you feel something, too. No one can promise that you won't feel embarrassed about things, but the real promise is whether or not in the end it's worth the occasional embarrassment to love that person who makes you happy."

Ruth's eyes were watering.

"Harry…" she said softly.

"So, you tell me whether I'm worth it. Just… don't think about what others think about you. Enjoy life in your own way. Now I'm going to the loo."

Ruth watched him stand up and walk over to the loo. Her heart was pounding so much now and her head was spinning. How was she to react to that? She was a little surprised at how much he opened up, but she had to be honest with herself. She felt the exact same way. She fell for him the day Tom shot him. The way she broke down in tears in the loo proved that to her. Can she just forget about all the laughing and whispers? Was Harry worth it? That's a stupid question because he was worth it. He was beyond worth it. Her heart was telling her to go for it; it was her brain that needed convincing. Their food arrived and she looked at it. Ruth then took a rather large sip of her drink and then turned to see if Harry was coming back. She wasn't going to start eating without him. That would be rude. When she thinks about rude, she thinks about how much of a gentleman Harry has been to her. She had never found that completely in one guy. He was gentle, loving, but he never shows it around people. Only to her. To the rest of the world he is a hardhearted boss who is known for many affairs and much worse. The affairs of course she has to take into account. She doesn't get the sense that he would cheat on her, she trusts him. Should she? Who knows, but she does. Ruth then thinks more about those affairs… would people think she is just another one?

And now she was back to thinking about what other people thought of her. Harry's words rang out in her head. _"Don't think about what others think about you. Enjoy life in your own way"_. It's never been easy for her to do that, but just maybe Harry was worth it to try.

Harry, who was standing in front of her, broke Ruth's thoughts. His eyebrows were raised when she looked at his face.

"I was just… thinking."

Harry nodded and sat back down. Ruth watched as he began to eat his chips. Eventually Harry looked at her again. She hadn't touched her food.

"Are you going to eat?" he asked. Ruth looked at him.

"What… oh yes!" she said and took a bite of her sandwich. Harry smiled at her. He then took a bite into his sandwich and made a face. Ruth couldn't help but smile at the face of disgust. "Something wrong?"

He nodded and swallowed. Quickly after he took a sip of wine. "Avocado. I believe I asked for none."

Ruth looked down at her sandwich and saw no avocado on hers. She laughed a little and he looked at her.

"Mine doesn't have avocado. He must have mixed them up."

Harry frowned.

"His tip just decreased."

Ruth laughed and took a sip of her wine.

"Do you… do you want to trade?" she asked. Harry looked at her. "I already took a bite but…"

"I don't mind. Thank you."

Ruth nodded as they traded plates. She watched him take another bite and he smiled.

"Better?" she asked with a smile in return. He nodded. She looked at the sandwich. Hers already had a bite, but she didn't really care and dove in. Harry took that as a good sign. They ate their food in silence, but it wasn't an awkward silence. Every now and then when Harry looked at her she would smile a little and look away. In return, he would smile. When their meals were gone he asked if she wanted desert. She declined. It was nearly ten and they needed to get home. Harry paid and Ruth noticed a low tip. She smiled a little bit.

"I wasn't kidding. I hate avocado." Harry said as they walk out the door. She smiled.

"Oh, I don't doubt that. The look on your face said it all."

Harry smiled as they began to walk down the street. They reached a corner when Ruth stopped walking. Harry turned and looked at her. She had a look on her face that was difficult to read. Harry moved closer to her and she didn't move.

"I've thought about what you said," she says softly. Harry looks her in the eyes. Ruth moved her hand from her pocket and found his. "You're worth it."

Harry smiled and squeezed her hand before pulling her in for a hug. He held her close and Ruth made a soft smile into his neck. Harry smiled into her hair and the pressed a kiss where he was smiling. They pulled away and looked at each other. Harry was still holding her hand and they continued down the street.

"You won't regret it." Harry says. It wasn't a question. It was a statement. Ruth nodded.

"Just… can we keep 'this' between us for now?"

Harry looked at her and nodded.

"Whatever makes you happy."

Ruth smiled. She didn't deserve him and he didn't deserve her. That's what makes them perfect for each other. Harry grabbed a taxi and they got in. Ruth gave her address and they took off. They were quiet again in the car, but this time it wasn't an awkward silence. They kept hold of their hands. When they reached Ruth's house, Harry asked the driver to wait as he walked Ruth to her door. Ruth turned to Harry and they looked each other in the eyes.

"Thank you… for tonight." She said softly. Harry smiled and leant forward to kiss her cheek.

"I'd say we didn't do half bad for a second date."

Ruth smiled and nodded.

"I'll see you tomorrow."

Harry gave a smile and then headed back down to the taxi. He waited until she was safely in her home before telling the driver to go.

Ruth was the first one on the Grid the next morning, followed by Malcolm, then Adam, then Jo, and then Ros. Harry had a meeting at Whitehall that morning. Adam and Jo looked over at Ruth who was busy working for the next briefing,

"You don't think… would she really break it off because of us?" Jo whispered. Adam shrugged.

"I hope not… it's not like we're against it."

Jo nodded in agreement and were going to continue talking when Harry arrived on the Grid. He didn't even look at the team when he said,

"Briefing room in ten minutes."

Everyone gathered his or her things and Jo went to go get Malcolm. Ruth headed into the briefing room and sat down. She usually sat to the right of Harry, but when Adam and Jo walked in Harry was at the head of the table, and Ruth was sitting a seat away. Malcolm sat down between Harry and Ruth while Jo and Adam sat across from Ruth and Malcolm. Ros came in and sat next to Jo. Before Harry spoke, Zaf came running in.

"Sorry, car wouldn't start." He says and takes a seat next to Ruth.

"Okay, now let's begin." Harry said. The briefing seemed to go smoothly, but Adam and Jo noticed Harry and Ruth didn't look at each other once. Jo bit her lip. Zaf noticed it, too but didn't say anything. When things concluded, Ruth stood up and was the first on to leave and Harry was the second. Malcolm watched them with sad eyes. Jo put her hands on her face.

"Oh no…."

Malcolm sighed. Zaf frowned.

"What's going on?"

"We made a huge mistake." Adam said. Malcolm nodded. Jo frowned at Malcolm.

"You're as much to blame!" Jo snapped. "You had to go and say something to Ruth!"

Zaf frowned. Ros rolled her eyes.

"Ruth and Harry had a nice romantic dinner two nights ago." Ros said to clue Zaf in. Zaf's eyes went wide.

"Bloody hell!"

Ros nodded and stood up, "And besides, Ruth is smarter than all your brains put together. She would have figured out all the smirks with or without the conversation Malcolm had with her."

Ros then walked out of the briefing room.

"Should we say something to them?" asked Jo.

Malcolm shook his head in the negative. "It would probably just make things worse."

Adam stood up. "Well this cannot go on! The tension in this room during the briefing was unbearable."

Malcolm stood up and looked at Adam. "Maybe we should just give them space to work it out on their own. I think we've all done enough talking."

Malcolm gathered his things and left the briefing room. Jo sighed. Adam sat back down and they all just sat there in silence.

Ruth was sitting at her desk going through new Intel when she got an email.

To: Ruth Evershed

From: Harry Pearce

Subject: Briefing

I think that went rather well. I don't think they suspected anything.

Ruth gave a small email and sent a reply.

To: Harry Pearce

From: Ruth Evershed

Subject: RE: Briefing

We didn't look at each other once. Jo kept looking back and forth at us nervously. I think she feels guilty because she thinks she broke us up.

To: Ruth Evershed

From: Harry Pearce

Subject: RE: RE: Briefing

Good. She should feel guilty. Our relationship is none of their business and they had no right spreading it around. I already lectured Mike and I'm pretty sure he is scared for his job now.

Ruth's eyes went wide at his response and she quickly typed out a response.

To: Harry Pearce

From: Ruth Evershed

Subject: RE: RE: RE: Briefing

You think it was Mike who said something to either Adam or Jo?

To: Ruth Evershed

From: Harry Pearce

Subject: RE: RE: RE: RE: Briefing

Yes, nobody else knew we were going out to dinner as far as I know. Mike is the one that drove us to and from the restaurant. Plus, in the halls I sometimes see Jo and Mike talking. I don't understand why they feel the need to know every single little detail about my life. Perhaps in a normal job an employee would respect their boss and not interfere in their private lives.

To: Harry Pearce

From: Ruth Evershed

Subject: RE: RE: RE: RE: RE: Briefing

Well here they all come. Adam is heading towards your office and Jo seems to be coming over here. Have fun.

Harry gave a small smile at her last email and then closed the window before Adam came in. Adam came around and stood in front of Harry's desk. Harry kept his eyes glued to the computer.

"How can I help you Mr. Carter?"

Adam cringed at his tone. He hasn't called him Mr. Carter in a long time. He must be very pissed at him. Adam took a deep breath.

"I just have a couple questions about the briefing," Harry didn't respond to him. Adam asked his questions and Harry responded in a cold tone. When Adam was done he turned to leave, but turned around instead. "Are you alright Harry? You seem a bit… edgy."

"I'm fine." Harry growled at him. Adam nodded.

"Well… I'm here if you want to… to talk."

Harry bit his tongue.

"I think you've done enough talking."

Adam opened his mouth, but no words came out. He was going to walk back over, but his feet chose to stay where they were.

"Harry I…."

"You're dismissed."

Adam stopped talking and just looked at Harry. He eventually left, closing the door carefully behind him. When he turned around Malcolm was standing there.

"What part of we should give them space didn't click in your brain?" he asked angrily. Adam didn't even have time to answer before Malcolm walked away.

Ruth was in the kitchen making a cup of tea when Jo walked in.

"Hi Ruth." She said cheerfully as she opened the fridge to get a drink. Ruth gave a small smile.

"Hi." She answered with no emotion. Jo frowned. She poured her drink next to Ruth and watched Ruth stir her tea.

"Is everything alright? You seem… well upset?"

Ruth looked at Jo and said with a straight face, "I'm fine. Just a long day."

Jo didn't believe her, but didn't have a chance to continue talking with her. Ruth made her tea, threw out the bag, and left. Jo sighed. They really screwed up.

Ruth returned to her desk and continued working when she saw she had an email.

To: Ruth Evershed

From: Harry Pearce

Subject: Dinner

I was just wondering if you wanted to have dinner tonight? Unless I'm crowding you and if I am then I'll step back and give you space.

Ruth smiled and replied,

To: Harry Pearce

From: Ruth Evershed

Subject: RE: Dinner

No, you're not crowding me. Thank you for asking though, it was… sweet. Dinner would be nice, but I don't feel like going out. Maybe I could pick up takeaway on my way home and you could come over to my house? Unless that puts you in an uncomfortable position…

Harry opened Ruth's response and his eyes went wide. In the course of three days they have gone from having a lovely dinner to almost breaking off the budding relationship then having dinner and fixing it all and now going over to her place with takeaway.

To: Ruth Evershed

From: Harry Pearce

Subject: RE: RE: Dinner

As long as there is no avocado then I will agree to that plan. By the way, no I wouldn't be uncomfortable. I think it is a good idea to just get away from the world and talk. I'll bring a bottle of… something.

Ruth smiled at his reply. They settled on Chinese takeaway and Harry would bring a bottle of… something over. Knowing him it would be either wine or whiskey. Now all she had to do was pray for no Red Flash.

Their prayers were answered. Ruth went home and picked up the takeaway on her way home. Harry would be there as soon as he could. Ruth arrived home and put the food in the kitchen. She was going to change out of her work clothes quickly before he came. Now, she was in front of her closet and she had no idea what to wear. Dresses were out of the question. It was her house; she didn't want to make things too formal. She could wear one of her skirts, but then she saw a pair of black pants. She chose those along with a light blue blouse. She pulled her hair up into a ponytail, but there were a few loose strands. She went downstairs and began to prep the kitchen. Ruth pulled out all of her nice plates and silverware, but then she came across candles. She frowned. Personally, she wasn't a fan of candles at dinner. Just as she put the last plate down, the doorbell rang. She rushed over and opened the door. She awed at the sight in front of her. Harry stood there, still in his work clothing but without the tie. The top few buttons were undone, which made her heart skip a beat. He was holding a bottle of whiskey in one hand and a bouquet of roses in the other.

He loved the sight of her in the doorway. She had changed into a blue blouse and black pants. He rarely saw her in anything put a skirt. He liked the change. He handed her the flowers.

"For you."

Ruth blushed as she took them. She smelt them and smiled. It hit her that she had yet to invite him in. She moved aside and he entered her home. Harry's first thought was how "Ruth" it was. He followed her past the stairs and into the kitchen.

"Thank you for the flowers." She said as she put water in a vase and then the flowers into the vase. Harry looked at the table and saw everything was set up. What he did notice was no candles. Thank goodness for that considering he is not much for candles during dinner. Harry took off his jacket and swung it around his chair. Ruth had already set up the food on the table, the last thing she needed to get were glasses. She joined Harry at the table and he poured them each a drink.

"Adam approached me today." Harry says as he takes some food. Ruth raises her eyebrows.

"Jo attempted to approach me on the subject, but I brushed her off."

Harry watched her take a rather large sip of the whiskey.

"Well perhaps our silence to them will teach them to keep their mouths shut."

Ruth gave a small smile and began to eat. Harry was about to take a sip of his drink when something clawed his leg and he sprung from his seat. It startled Ruth and she looked down. She began to laugh as she saw her cat, Fidget, was on Harry's leg and he didn't look happy. She stood up as she continued laughing and took Fidget off of him.

"I'm… so…. Sorry," she said while laughing. "Fidget doesn't like company that much."

Harry looked down and saw his leg was bleeding. Ruth stopped laughing and put Fidget down.

"You wouldn't happen to have a band aid would you?" he asked. Ruth grabbed his hand and led him to her bathroom upstairs. She literally sat Harry down on the toilet as she went through her medicine cabinet. Harry looked around her bathroom as she did. It was nice, but girly in his opinion.

"Okay, you should probably either lift your trousers up or take your trouser off so the water and blood don't spill onto them."

Harry smiled and looked at her with her eyebrows raised. Ruth looked at him and then realized what she had just said. Her face went bright red and Harry chuckled a bit.

"Do you normally ask all of your dinner guests to take off their trousers?" he teased. Ruth gave a small smile at the teasing in his voice. "I think for now I will just roll my trousers up, but ask me that again in a couple of months and maybe I'll respond differently."

Ruth gave a small nod. She was still very red. She just focused on the cloth in her hands at the moment. She made sure the cloth was damp before kneeling down to clean it. Harry was about to protest when Ruth cut him off.

"I'd like to see you try and bend your back to reach it."

Harry chuckled.

"You make me sound so old."

Ruth smiled as she cleaned off the blood. He flinched once, but only once. He's had worse. She finished up and put several band-aids on. Harry stood up when she was done. Ruth quickly washed her hands before turning to him.

"Thank you Ruth." He said lovingly. Ruth smiled and blushed a little.

"You're welcome."

They didn't move. They just looked in each other's eyes. Harry saw exactly what he felt in her eyes. He leant forward and for a moment Ruth thought he was going to kiss her, but he moved to her ear. She couldn't help but feel a bit disappointed.

"I would very much like to kiss you right now." He whispered.

Ruth's disappointment disappeared.

"Then I think you should." She hoarsely whispered back. Harry smiled and moved from her ear till he was millimeters from her and his lips connecting. She could feel his breath and finally he closed the distance. It was sweet like a first kiss should be. They were smiling when they pulled away.

"So we sit for a nice dinner and barely eat before I'm attacked by your cat," Harry starts with a smile. Ruth smiles as he goes on. "Then I come up to your very girly loo where you ask me to take my trousers off and then I'm granted my wish of kissing you all in one half hour."

Ruth smiled and gave a small laugh. She then looked around.

"How on earth is this girly?"

Harry chuckled and looked around and picked up the first thing he saw.

"No man would ever keep a small pot of flowers in here or," he said and reached behind Ruth and grabbed a tissue. "Scented tissues that smell like roses."

Ruth laughed.

"Fine you make a valid point, but I'd say it is the only 'girly' room in the house."

Harry teasingly rolled his eyes.

"If you say so."

Ruth playfully slapped him and they made their way back downstairs to finish dinner.

They were now seated on her couch, each with a glass of whiskey, and just talking. They sat next to each other and were close to touching, but not.

"And say this Grand Tour were to happen, when would you go?" she asked. Harry took the last sip of his drink and then placed the glass on the table. He paused to think.

"I'm not sure. I guess it would depend on several things."

"Like what?" she asked and placed her glass next to his.

"Well, the time of year it is in each part of the country. I'd prefer to avoid any possible chances of snow or cold weather. Then it would also depend on if my travel partner was free."

Ruth blushed and looked away and asked, "Oh, and who is your travel partner?"

Harry moved closer to her and to her ear to whisper, "I was thinking of someone who isn't naïve. Know anybody?"

Ruth's blush turned a whole new shade of red and she turned to look at him. She made a bold move and moved towards his ear to say, "Malcolm's not naïve."

Harry laughed and kissed her cheek. Ruth smiled and leant back onto Harry and relaxed. He wrapped his arms around her and they stayed like that for a while. Peaceful and happy.

"Thank you." Harry eventually whispered. Ruth looked up at him.

"For what?"

"For giving us a chance."

Ruth looked down and gave a small smile. "It's like I said, you're worth it."

Harry smiled and kissed the top of her head lightly. They just sat there. Quite a species they are, but for once their hearts and desires were worth more to them.


	2. Chapter 2

Wow! I love all the reviews I got from this story and to be honest I had only intended on having it be one chapter and that was it because it was so long, but…. I guess I can give you all one more. However, only one more. I don't think I can balance out three HR stories. Balancing out two is hard enough already! I'm not going by the shows plotline I'm just making it up as I go, but anyways here is bonus edition to this story! Enjoy!

6 months later…

Ruth and Harry had been going steady and moving forward for six months now without anybody suspecting anything. They played it well on the Grid. During briefings, Ruth would always sit one away from Harry (except on one occasion) and whenever she found something she would go to Adam first if he were around, instead of racing into Harry's office without knocking. Harry also played his part well, but then again he is the legendary Harry Pearce with spy skills that rookies dreamed of having. He rarely looked Ruth in the eyes the way he used to and went to Malcolm for things now instead of her (most of the time). Jo and Adam still felt awful for what they had done, but continued to listen to Malcolm to not interfere and let Harry and Ruth rediscover their spark on their own.

Off the Grid, Ruth and Harry spent almost every night together. It would usually be a nice quiet pub or takeaway at either of their places. Whichever house it ended up being, once they crossed the four month mark Harry would pack an overnight bag and stay at Ruth's and vice versa. Physically… the closest they got to each other was cuddling before going to sleep. Ruth wasn't ready to cross that line yet and to be honest Harry wasn't completely either. He wants things to work with Ruth and he is determined to make sure they do.

Now, they were seated in Ruth's kitchen eating dinner when Harry had to bring up a conversation and he is unsure of how it may go.

"So, the Home Secretary informed me this evening during our meeting that there is a… how'd he put it… a "Ministry Ball" coming up next week in celebration of the Prime Minister's sixtieth birthday," he says carefully. Ruth narrows her eyes a bit, but nodded. Harry took a deep breath and continued, "And Home Secretary has said… well ordered is probably the better word, that everyone from 5 attend. Field agents, section heads, analysts, everybody."

Ruth understood where this was going and stood from the table to put her plate on the counter. Harry immediately stood up and did the same.

"I see." Is all she could say to him. She knew he was right behind her, but she didn't turn around.

"I'm not asking for you to be my date. I know how you feel about people knowing about us, but if there were any possible chance maybe we could sit together it would mean a lot to me. Getting a dance out of you would be a bonus. I'd rather you than Juliet trying to get me to dance. The ball is in your court."

And with that, he moves away from her and heads upstairs to get ready for bed. Ruth sighed and sat back down at the table. He has been so patient with her this whole time about keeping their relationship quiet and she has fallen more in love with him each day. It's already been proven in her heart that he is everything to her and worth everything. She also could NOT let Juliet try and persuade Harry to dance and if he was without a date it would be even worse. It has been six months and he has also proven he isn't going anywhere anytime soon. Her mind was made up. She rose from the table and headed upstairs to join Harry in getting ready for bed.

When she made it to her room, Harry was already under the covers and on his side. Ruth moved to her side and grabbed her pajamas. She headed into the bathroom and a moment later reappeared in her pajamas and teeth brushed. She climbed up onto the bed and kissed Harry's neck. He didn't turn around. Ruth took a deep breath,

"I'll go with you."

That got him to turn around, even sit up. Ruth gave a small smile. His eyes were wide.

"You mean as…."

She smiled and nodded. "Yes, as your date."

Harry smiled and brought her close for a kiss. She smiled against it and was still smiling when they pulled apart. Her smile matched his. Harry kept her close and laid back down with her curled into his side.

"Thank you." He said softly.

"We have to keep moving forward. We can't hide forever and to be honest I miss sitting next to you in the briefings."

Harry smiled. "I miss you, too. Having Ros next to me… doesn't quite generate the same feelings."

Ruth chuckled and kissed his neck.

"Besides, you're worth it in the end."

Harry looked over at her and Ruth could see the love in his eyes. Those are his favourite words so far. "You're worth it"

* * *

They gathered for the briefing the next morning. Harry and Ruth agreed not to give anything away until the night of the ball. She sat one away from him like usual and everyone sat around their arrangement. Today, Adam was in between her and Harry.

"Well, before we get into business," Harry began as everyone sat down. "I have an announcement I must make. Next Friday is the Prime Minister's sixtieth birthday and in celebration there will be a Ministry Ball."

Adam's eyes went wide. He had a feeling he knew where this was going, but Zaf spoke up first.

"Please tell me we don't have to do security for this?"

Harry gave a small smile.

"No, we don't have to be security. 6 is handling that, however it has been ordered that everyone from 5 attend it as guests."

Adam's hand dropped. He wasn't a fan of these events. Ros rolled her eyes and Zaf sighed. Ruth just sat there looking at the papers in front of her.

"How long is it?" Jo asked. Harry looked down at the paper in front of him.

"Guests arrive at seven, appetizers are at seven-forty five, and dinner is at eight thirty, dancing is at nine fifteen…"

"Woah, woah woah," Adam says cutting in. "We have to dance to?"

Harry nodded and continued, "Then dessert at nine-forty five. All of you will be seated at a table together, however I unfortunately have to sit with the Home Secretary and his date at their table."

That was the only part Ruth wasn't thrilled about. She knows it will be awkward sitting with Blake and his date, but she kept reminding herself that Harry is worth it. A thought crossed her head then, which was then voiced by Ros.

"Do we have to bring a date?"

Harry nodded. "Well, it would look good if you did. However, you all know the rules. Any outsider needs to be checked and approved. Now onto more…."

"Do you have to bring a date, Harry?" Jo asks before Harry moves on. Harry looks at her.

"Yes I do."

Jo nods and then lets Harry continue. At the end of the briefing, they all stand and exit the room ready to begin work.

It was nearly noon when Malcolm approached Ruth. He smiled at her and she smiled slightly back.

"Ruth, I was wondering," he began. Ruth wondered if this was going where she thought it was and sure enough it was. "If maybe you'd like to attend this ball with me? As friends of course."

Ruth smiled and stood up. "Malcolm, I am flattered but… I'm kind of seeing someone and I was just about to get him cleared. I hope you understand…?"

Malcolm nodded with a slight smile. "Of course I understand. I just thought I would ask, may I ask what this man's name is?"

"Peter."

Malcolm gave a slight nod. He also wondered and worried as to how Harry would handle this. Ruth continued her way into Harry's office and didn't bother knock. Even though his blinds were closed her knew who it was. Ruth entered and shut the door behind her.

"Aren't you a sight for sore eyes." He said charmingly. Ruth blushed and made her way over to him.

"I'm in here because Malcolm thinks I'm getting someone named Peter cleared for my date."

Harry chuckled.

"Adam already asked me who my date was, but I didn't respond. Eventually he left," Ruth smiled a bit. Harry stood up and looked her in the eyes. "I desperately want to kiss you." He whispered. She looked up at him.

"Then I think you should."

And with that, he kissed her lovingly. One of her hands made its way around his neck to pull him closer while his hands landed on her hips. They stayed like that for a few moments before Ruth pulled away. She was smiling as she left his office, but once she left the smile left. Malcolm watched Ruth leave his office and was a bit puzzled. Ruth looked a bit… flustered. He shrugged, maybe it is just embarrassment. Malcolm grabbed his tea and headed back to his computer.

Night of the Ball

Ruth and Harry agreed that Harry would get ready at his house and then arrive at Ruth's to pick her up and drop off his overnight bag. He didn't really see the need for an overnight bag due to the fact that half of his clothing was in Ruth's closet already, but he kept bringing clothing over to see how much he could get away with keeping there. It's not like Ruth has a problem with it see as how she already stole one of his old college shirts and now uses it as a pajama shirt. Of course, he had no problem with that. Clothing isn't the only thing he has there. He also has all the bathroom accessories he needs like a razor, toothbrush, his own shampoo and soap, etc. Ruth didn't keep much at Harry's. She had a few outfits and a toothbrush, but that was it. Harry has a feeling if they ever move into together they may end up at her house.

He arrived at her door right on time and she answered it quickly, as if she was waiting by the door. His breath caught when he saw her. She had a navy blue dress on that went to the floor. The front layer was brought up and pinned to her right hip with beautiful sequins. It was a halter dress and the straps had similar sequins to the ones on her hip. Her hair was pinned up by two silver barrettes except for two pieces down the side of her face that were curled. The only thing she's missing is a necklace… that Harry could help her out with.

Ruth smiled as she opened the door and saw Harry standing there looking so handsome. He was dressed in a black suit with a black bow tie. Ruth could tell he shaved tonight because when she kissed his cheek as he came in she noticed how smooth it felt.

"You look beautiful." He said softly as she shut the door. Ruth blushed and came up to him. She reached out and straightened his bow tie.

"And you I must say look very handsome."

He smiled.

"Mike is waiting outside."

Ruth nodded.

"I just have to get my necklace…." She said and was going to head upstairs when he grabbed her hand. She looked at him with a puzzled look.

"I think I can help with that," he says and reaches into his pocket. Ruth's eyes go wide as he opens a black box and inside is a beautiful diamond heart necklace with a small ruby in the shape of a heart in the middle. She gasped and looked at Harry. "I mean I know the ruby doesn't exactly match the navy dress but…"

She cut him off and attacked him with a hug and a passionate kiss. When she pulls away she has a tear rolling down her face.

"It's beautiful and perfect. Thank you."

Harry smiled and took it out of the box. Ruth turned around and he placed it on her. She turned around and he smiled even bigger. She looked ten times more beautiful. Ruth grabbed her jacket and Harry threw his overnight bag up the stairs. It landed at the top step right in the middle. He then took Ruth's arm and escorted her to the car awaiting them.

* * *

Harry held her hand in the car. He could tell the closer they got to the building, the more nervous she became. When the building was insight, Harry pulled her closer and whispered in her ear,

"Are you sure about this?"

Ruth turned and looked him in the eyes. She leant forward and kissed him softly.

"You're worth everything, remember?" she answers with a sparkle in her eyes. He smiles and nods for Mike to open the door and let them out. He steps out and takes Ruth hand to assist her out of the car. Mike then closed the door and drove off. Ruth looked at Harry and he offered his arm. She smiled and wrapped her arm around his and then found his hand. He led them up to the building and when they entered the noise hit them in the face. The place was packed. Ruth took a deep breath as they continued in. The first person they bumped into was, sadly, Juliet. Juliet's eyes went wide when she saw Ruth on Harry's arm. Harry gave a slight smile at Juliet.

"Well Harry, don't you look rather… dashing." She said with a smile and caught Ruth's eye for a moment. Ruth blushed and looked away for a moment.

"Thank you Juliet, you look very nice."

Truth was he didn't really like her dress. Juliet smiled and then looked back and forth between Harry and Ruth, then down at their hands.

"So, how long has… this been going on?"

Harry was about to enter when he saw the Home Secretary coming his way. Juliet saw him as well and her question go pushed off to the side.

"Evening Miss. Shaw, evening Harry," He said and shook both their hands. Blake turned and looked at Ruth. "And you're Miss. Evershed… am I correct?"

Ruth nodded. "Yes sir."

Blake smiled and looked at the two of them. He took a sip of the drink in his hand and then said, "I knew you were hiding a mistress, but I didn't expect it to be one of your analysts."

Ruth's blush went a deeper red and Harry cleared his throat.

"Should that be a compliment or an insult, sir?" Harry said with a slight frown. Blake looked at him and then at Ruth.

"A compliment of course."

Harry bit his tongue and nodded.

"Well, I think I need a drink, I'm sure I will be speaking to you later, sir."

And with that, Harry directed Ruth towards the bar. Harry refused to let go of her hand even when they were at the bar. He ordered two whiskeys and then turned his attention to Ruth.

"That was…" Ruth began but trailed. Harry nodded and moved to closer to her.

"Are you okay?" She nodded and when their drinks came she grabbed hers with her free hand and downed it rather quickly. Harry chuckled. "Welcome to my side of politics."

Ruth gave a small laugh and Harry released her hand so he could wrap his arm around her waist to bring her closer. She rested her head on his chest and they stood like that for a bit. It was going to be a long night.

* * *

Jo, Adam, Ros, Malcolm, and Zaf were standing by their table talking amongst themselves. Adam brought Ros as a "date" and Zaf brought Jo as his "date". Jo looked around the room searching for Ruth.

"Has anybody seen Ruth yet?" she asked. They all shook their heads.

"She said she had a date so I assume that meant she was coming," Malcolm responded. "I saw her go to get him cleared and everything. His name is I believe it was… Peter."

Jo continued her eye search around the room, but still nothing.

"Has anybody seen Harry yet?" Zaf asked. Adam shook his head.

"He is probably with the Home Secretary. He does have to sit with him and Juliet. He told me he has a date so maybe he is showing her off or something."

Malcolm, in his head, was getting a bit curious about the whole situation, but he stayed quiet. His curiosity would soon be confirmed. Ros spotted Juliet coming their way to say hello.

"Hello spooks, you clean up nice." She says as she approaches the group. Malcolm nods and the rest smile.

"Thank you Juliet and might I say how wonderful that dress looks on you." Jo lies with a smile. The dress really didn't look that good. Juliet smiled.

"Thank you Miss. Portman."

"Juliet," Adam cuts in. "Have you seen Harry?"

Juliet gets a mischievous smile on her face and looks at the bunch. They must not know about Ruth and Harry, "You mean, you haven't seen him yet?" she asks. They all shook their heads. She chuckled. "I imagine he'll make his way over here soon."

And with that, she brushes past Malcolm to go talk to someone else. They all frowned.

"That was odd." Ros mumbled. Adam nodded in agreement.

* * *

Ruth and Harry eventually move away from the bar and continue to mingle their way through the room. Ruth found it was easier talking with people she had heard about, but was unfamiliar with and more importantly they didn't know her. Harry kept his arm wrapped around her waist the entire time, including when they walked through the crowd. Ruth couldn't determine if it was a loving act, protecting act, or both. In Harry's mind it was both.

"I'm surprised we haven't seen anybody from our crew yet." Ruth says quietly to him as they make their way to the dining room. She spoke too soon. Harry spotted them by their table, but they hadn't spotted them yet. Ruth saw and was about to comment when the Home Secretary reappeared with his date. Both Harry and Ruth turned their attention to Blake.

"Harry, this is my date, Veronica Wright. Veronica, this is Harry Pearce and his…. Date Ruth Evershed."

Veronica shook both Harry and Ruth's free hands. "A pleasure to meet you. Oh Miss. Evershed that is a beautiful necklace!"

Ruth smiled and looked down at it and then back at Veronica. "Thank you, it was a gift."

Meanwhile, back in the spook group it is Zaf who spots Ruth and Harry. He hits Adam on the arm and points.

"Look!"

Everyone turned and their jaws dropped when they saw Ruth leaning against Harry with his arm wrapped around her waist. They were talking with the Home Secretary and his date.

"Bloody hell!" Adam says. Jo smiles and then elbows Adam in the stomach.

Ruth, in the corner of her eye, catches the group staring at them with jaws dropped. As the Home Secretary moved away from them Ruth whispered to Harry, "We've been spotted."

Harry nods, but doesn't look in that direction. He turns so that Ruth's back is to them and he is facing them, but doesn't look at them. He now has both arms wrapped around her waist and brings her close. So close that their foreheads meet.

"We can either face them, or go and sit for appetizers. Your choice."

Ruth took a deep breath. "I am kind of hungry."

Harry smiled and he wanted to kiss her. He found his permission in the loving look she gave him. He leant forward and captured her lips with his and she responds, kissing him gently and slowly. He truly loves kissing her and he would do it all night, but then he remembers where they are and pulls away. She has her eyes closed and is smiling. Harry grins at her facial expression and then guides her to their table. He pulls her chair out for her and she sits down with the smile still on her face. He takes the seat next to her. Soon, the rest of the guests entered the dining room and all took their seats. Once seated, there was an announcement for the Prime Minister and his wife's entrance and they all stood up again to applaud. Once the guests of honour were settled in, waiters and waitresses began to make their way to tables for drink orders. At the spooks table, they were all still in shock.

"How long do you think that has been going on?" Zaf asked the group. Ros just shrugged as if she could care less and Adam answered,

"I think we've been played."

Jo frowned, "But why?"

Malcolm stepped in for the answer he knew was right, "Because Ruth doesn't like being talked about in a personal matter and you two made it very clear to them you thought their relationship is a joke."

Jo sighed and cut Malcolm off, "We don't think it is a joke! We were just teasing!"

"I agree with Malcolm," Ros mumbled and took a sip of her wine. Jo glared at her. "Joke, teasing call it whatever you want but it obviously upset Ruth enough to break of their relationship and then Harry had to fix it all. Why do you think he has been glaring at Adam all the time and why Ruth never speaks to you like she used to, Jo? They can't trust you with that personal part of their relationship."

They were all silent. Ros nailed it perfectly. She sipped her wine again and continued to eat her appetizer.

"Well they clearly don't care now." Jo said breaking the silence. Malcolm shook his head in disagreement.

"Know, I think Ruth still does but it doesn't bother her like it used to. As long as she is happy then Harry is happy and we should be happy for them and drop the conversation."

Jo looked at Adam and then they both continued to eat.

* * *

Ruth made it through the appetizers and dinner with the company at the table. She could tell Harry wasn't thrilled sitting with Juliet, HS, Veronica, and several others, but at some points Harry and Ruth would just talk to each other before someone interrupted, typically Juliet. When the dinner plates were cleared, some couples headed out onto the Dancefloor, including HS and his date. The rest of the table minus Harry, Ruth, and Juliet all left to dance. Ruth watched them all go out and before she could react Harry was pulling her hand up and towards the Dancefloor. She followed him until they were out on the floor and Harry turned to face her.

"I am really a horrible dancer Harry." Ruth protested. Harry smiled and took her hand and placed his other hand on her waist. He pulled her close and whispered softly,

"Every turn, you'll be safe with me."

Ruth smiled and wrapped her arm around his waist. Harry began to lead her through the music and Ruth found she couldn't stop smiling at him. Harry returned the smile and since he knew this song he knew what move would be next. He caught her off guard and lifted her in the air while spinning before putting her feet back on the ground. Ruth was a bit startled by the move and when she was placed on her feet her arms were wrapped around his neck pulling his head to hers. Their foreheads met and they looked each other in the eyes. They saw the love they felt in each other's gaze and Harry broke the gaze by giving her a soft and brief kiss. The song ended and that's when they pulled apart. Everyone clapped to the song and then the next one came on and the DJ playing the music made an announcement,

"This is requested by the Prime Minister's wife. She claims it is a secret favourite of her husbands. Well, no secret anymore!"

Kent Blazy and Garth Brook's "If Tomorrow Never Comes" begins to play and Harry looks at Ruth. He brought her close and placed both hands on her waist and Ruth followed his lead and wrapped her arms around his neck.

"_Sometimes late at night _

_I lie awake and watch her sleeping _

_She's lost in peaceful dreams _

_So I turn out the lights and lay there in the dark _

_And the thought crosses my mind _

_If I never wake up in the morning _

_Would she ever doubt the way I feel _

_About her in my heart"_

Harry's eyes never left Ruth's. This song says everything he wants to say to her and how much he loves her. He loves when she falls asleep on top of him after talking for a good hour about everything together. He loves watching her sleep peacefully and the expression she gets on her face.

"_If tomorrow never comes _

_Will she know how much I loved her _

_Did I try in every way to show her every day _

_That she's my only one _

_And if my time on earth were through _

_And she must face the world without me _

_Is the love I gave her in the past _

_Gonna be enough to last _

_If tomorrow never comes"_

Harry was also quite a bit older than her and he knows that he won't live forever. The age difference wasn't huge, but there certainly was an age difference. He hopes she wouldn't doubt how much she means to him. They've been through so much together between their personal life and professional life. Sometimes even both at the same time. Yet, every night pretty much ended the same way as the one before by her falling asleep on top of him.

"_Cause I've lost loved ones in my life _

_Who never knew how much I loved them _

_Now I live with the regret _

_That my true feelings for them never were revealed _

_So I made a promise to myself _

_To say each day how much she means to me _

_And avoid that circumstance _

_Where there's no second chance to tell her how I feel"_

Harry's lost loved ones and coworkers in the past. His mother, his father, his brother, and though not dead he considers his son Graham a lost loved one. He knows there is no chance Graham will ever speak to him again. Then of course coworkers he's lost Zoe, Danny, Fiona, and Colin. He doesn't want to lose Ruth, too. He regrets that he never said some things to the ones he's lost and he doesn't want to regret anything with Ruth. He nearly lost her six months ago when she heard Jo and Adam were teasing and joking about their relationship.

"_So tell that someone that you love _

_Just what you're thinking of _

_If tomorrow never comes"_

Harry leans forward and whispers in her ear, "I love you, Ruth Evershed. I always will."

A tear slides down her face and she looks at him lovingly. She brought him close and kissed him and when she pulled away she whispered back,

"I love you, too Harry Pearce."

That's all they need. Love. He's worth so much to her and she means everything to him. In the past he has screwed up relationships, but this one he is never going let go of. They're meant for each other. She'll no longer run away from him. It would only hurt them both and she knows there may be a few bumps along the road now that everyone knows about them, but she is ready to face them with him. After all….

_**He's worth it.**_


End file.
